A Surprising Future
by xXGred-and-ForgeXx
Summary: Harry among others get a shock when they meet some unexpected visitors.
1. Chapter 1

**AU Set in The Half-Blood Prince. Just wondered what the characters reactions would be if they ended up with someone they didn't expect. Sirius didn't die!**

It was dinner time in the Great Hall. Everyone was chatting with their friends as usual when a bright light blinded everyone in the hall. There was a loud thump and when everyone could see again, there were three kids in a heap on the floor.

The youngest, a girl with white blond hair and bright green eyes started to wake up groggily. As soon as she had awoken, she took in her surroundings and seemed to stare at Harry then, "James Lysander Potter! You idiot! Mum and Dad are gonna kill us!"

Harry started at the name. No one else seemed to have noticed in the excitement. The blond started to furiously shake what looked to be the oldest boy. "Merlin's pants Lily! Stop hitting me!" "Look what you've done. Have a look around! Anyone look familiar?" The eldest boy and the other boy who had woken up as well looked around. A look of realisation seemed to dawn on the boys' faces.

Everyone was staring at the kids in shock. Hermione was muttering about "Hogwarts: A History" and "Can't Apparate on school grounds" Even Dumbledore seemed surprised but he quickly recovered and smiled at the three children. "How about you three stand up and introduce yourself and tell us how you managed to appear in our lovely school?"

Now the kids were standing, it was clear to see they were related. The girl seemed to be the youngest. She had pale skin, blond hair, and green eyes. The boy, James also had green eyes and blond hair. His face was adorned with a cocky smirk. The other whose name still hadn't been revealed, who still seemed to be in a state of shock, had black hair and the same green eyes.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think that's a very good idea" The unknown boy replied quietly. "And why is that my dear boy?" Albus was keeping a cool head with the children. The eldest cut in with "'Cause we're from the future!" His two siblings seemed to roll their eyes in sync and as one gave James an almighty whack to the back of the head. "OW! Bloody Hell! What is this? Beat James to a pulp Day?"

All the witches and wizards gawked at their unexpected visitors. The twinkle in Albus' eyes seemed to grow. "Then I can only conclude that someone from your time will come back to bring you back home and will obliviate us all so I'm certain you can speak freely"

The children nodded and exchanged mischievous looks. James stepped forward and with an exaggerated bow said: "James Lysander Potter at your service." As one, everyone turned to look at Harry. "What? Like I know what's going on any more than you guys do."

Harry turned to James. "Are you guys my kids?" "As blunt as always Daddy" Lily grinned. Though Harry had been the one to ask, he still staggered with shock. "I'm Lily, that's James and I'm Sirius." The middle boy, now known as Sirius revealed. "Potter, why did you name your kid after a murderer?" Draco seemed genuinely curious. Everyone ignored him, too focused on the Potters. Fred and George took in the pale skin and blond hair and exchanged grins. "Looks like ickle Harrykins broke the tradition of marrying a redhead." "Yes, seems he prefers blonds. Sucks for you Gin-Gin." Ginny just glared at her brothers but she was upset nonetheless. She had always hoped she might end up with Harry but there was no way those kids were hers.

"So Mini-Harry, Who's your mum?" Ron asked Sirius. Sirius grinned devilishly. The kids paused for dramatic effect. And…

"Luna Lovegood!"

Silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence.

Until, of course there was uproarious laughter coming from the direction of the twins. "Oh that's rich! Harry and Looney!" They were stopped by the murderous glares of the Potter children. "Don't call our mum that!" Lily roared in fury. Harry was still trying to process this piece of information. He looked over at Luna, who'd been silent at the Ravenclaw Table.

She was staring at the children with something akin to awe on her face. She obviously felt eyes on her and locked eyes with Harry and the most beautiful smile stretched across her face and the glazed look in her eyes cleared. Harry's breath caught in his throat. Ah, so maybe it was believable that he could fall in love with Luna.

Another thought occurred to Harry. "Wait! What about Voldemort?" The Potters exchanged looks and said; "Well Dad….. You killed him!" Harry just looked at them blankly. First he was supposed to believe a beautiful, intelligent, unique girl married him and he had three kids and now he was supposed believe he had defeated Voldemort as well?

The Hall exploded with chatter. Shouts of "How?" and "When?" echoed through the hall. "Quiet! Now we are going to retire to our quarters for the night. Harry and his friends may stay. Harry would you like to send for anyone?"

The students left for the dormitories, grumbling all the way. Harry, his future children, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the Weasleys' stayed behind to wait for Harry's visitors. Soon enough, the rest of the Weasleys', Sirius, Remus and Tonks arrived.

Once the newcomers had been filled in on what was going on, Sirius took in Harry and a pretty blond girl standing very close together. "So this is my future goddaughter-in-law!" Harry and Luna jumped apart, looking guilty.

_Harry and Luna's Conversation_

Harry, in all the excitement, had gravitated towards Luna. "So, uh, what do you think about all of this." He pointed towards the future Potter children, who were having a rather lively conversation with Sirius Senior, judging by his wild hand gestures and sound-effects. "Oh I think it's just wonderful! To be honest, I thought I would die quite young, between what Daddy's been writing lately and wanting to fight by your side."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "Fighting by my side?" "Of course Harry, you must have realised by now that I'm in love with you." Luna replied, rather bluntly. Harry honestly had no idea how to reply to that. "How long?" was all he asked. "Since you started the DA. You were always so nice to me. That Christmas last year when you leaped away from me under the mistletoe, it hurt my feelings. That's when I realised."

Now Harry felt guilty. "Listen Luna, I'll admit I did think you were odd. But you also seemed innocent and pure. The idea of kissing you felt wrong and I didn't know you were under the mistletoe for a kiss, I thought it was an accident." Luna smiled at him softly. "You didn't know Harry, its fine."

"But why me?" Harry was flabbergasted. "You're brave, kind, honest and best of all; you never looked at me like I was a freak. You treated everyone equally and you were never mean to anyone." During Luna's speech, the two had started to move closer to each other until their faces' were inches apart until-

"So this is my future goddaughter-in-law!"

_Present_

Everyone looked at the future lovers in suspicion, or in Ginny's case, jealousy. Hermione took pity on the two embarrassed teens and decided to change the subject. "So kids, who does your Aunt Hermione end up with?"

The Potters looked at each other in confusion. "You mean you haven't started dating Uncle Fred yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry had to admit that the look on Hermione's face was priceless. Her eyes bugged out of her head and her jaw literally dropped. "Did you just say Fred?" The Potters just nodded, sporting amused grins. "Fred? Fred Weasley?" Sirius Junior sighed in exasperation. "Yes Aunt Hermione, Fred Weasley, older brother of your best friend, prankster, ginger, that guy over there. He's easy to spot, he has a mirror image standing right next to him."

Hermione sneaks a glance at Fred. He gives her a sheepish grin, as if to say "What? I'm just as surprised as you are." "Was I drunk? That's the only plausible explanation I have for marrying this idiot!" "Hey!" Fred pouted.

James rolled his eyes. "Yes Aunt Hermione, you have been drunk for the entirety of your 15 year marriage." "Don't give cheek to your Aunt, James." If the words hadn't come out of Harry's mouth, even he wouldn't have believed he'd said that. "Sorry Dad." It was obvious from James' tone of voice that he said that phrase often. Sirius Senior seemed to beam with pride at James' obvious rebelliousness.

"Heh, get in there Gred! Didn't know you were into the nerdy type! Well this leaves an opening for me to win Angelina's heart then, doesn't it?" "George! Now's not the time for this!" Cried Mrs Weasley. Molly was ecstatic with the news. Though she was disappointed that Harry was not going to be a part of the family officially (and she'd had such high hopes for Harry and Ginny….), the girl she'd always thought of as a daughter was going be a part of her family for real, though she would admit that it wasn't the son she'd expected Hermione to marry.

Yes Ron was upset. Hermione had not only married another man. But she had married _Fred._ His brother. Once Ron thought about it though, it was a bit naïve to believe he'd grow up and marry his first crush when he hadn't even dated her yet. He couldn't say he would be ok with Hermione and Fred's relationship right away though.

"Why don't you three tell us how your Mum and Dad and your Aunt and Uncle got together?" Remus asked calmly though he had to admit he was enjoying himself immensely watching all the teenagers squirm.

"Uh, they are kinda sad stories, but with happy endings." Lily said, rather awkwardly. Everyone exchanged looks. "Sad stories?" Tonks asked. "You were in a war. There were a lot of sad stories." Sirius Junior said.

James started off. "Well Mum's Dad passes away in a few months." Luna collapsed and her frame started shaking with sobs. Harry gathered her up in his arms and started murmuring in her ear. Everyone else in the hall smiled at the couple. None of them had ever seen Harry treat anyone with such tenderness. "I'm sorry, it's just he's all I have left." Luna sobbed. "Don't worry; we'll save your Dad, Luna. And you have all of us now." Harry replied.

Everyone smiled encouragingly at Luna, letting her know it was true. Once she had calmed down, James continued the story. "It's quite simple after that. Mum wasn't safe after what Granddad had been writing in _The Quibbler_. She went to stay in Grimmauld Place for protection. The only people staying there at the time were Dad and Sirius. Needless to say, Harry eventually realised Mum wasn't as loony as she made herself out to be and Mum finally got up the nerve to tell Dad she'd been in love with him for ages." James grinned, and everyone smiled back, it was nice to hear a happy story for once.

Lily cut into the chatting. "We'll tell Uncle Fred and Aunt Hermione's story. Please leave all your questions and queries 'til the end of the story, thank you! During the war, there was an explosion. Unfortunately, Uncle George and Ron got caught in it." Gasps echoed around the room. Lily shushed them all. "Don't worry, they came out unscathed. They both went into a coma. Medics weren't sure if they'd ever wake up. They did, but Aunt Hermione and Uncle Fred had found comfort in each other in the mean time."

Of course George was the first to break the silence. "Ohhhh, Comfort, eh Fred? Is that what they call it these days?" He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course George was the first to break the silence. "Ohhhh, Comfort, eh Fred? Is that what they call it these days?" He laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

Fred just looked awkward, which was an expression Harry had never seen on his face before. All the girls gave George looks of disgust. "Get your mind out of the gutter George!" Ron reprimanded, looking a little green. "Wow, that reaction and they haven't even heard about their kids yet." James sniggered. At this, Hermione looked faint. "Ah, Hugo and Roxanne." Lily sighed happily. Harry looked suspicious while everyone else giggled at the name Hugo.

Fred was incredulous. "Hugo? Seriously?" Sirius Junior grinned while Lily glared at everyone. "Well you know how much Aunt Hermione loves her books. She wanted to call him after her favourite writer, but Fred wouldn't agree." Hermione was laughing now. "I don't get it." Was the reply of most of the people in the room.

"My favourite writer is Victor Hugo." Hermione explained. Fred growled under his breath. "Well obviously I wasn't gonna name my son after my wife's ex-boyfriend" he moaned while everyone was practically on the floor laughing, though Ron was sympathetic, having spent a long time being jealous of the great Viktor Krum himself.

Remus and Sirius were having fun laughing at the teens until Sirius Junior had to burst their bubble. "Oh you guys are enjoying yourselves are you? I'm guessing you haven't told everyone that you two have been going at it like rabbits since Sirius escaped Azkaban?" That shut them up. Remus turned a dashing shade of red, while Sirius looked worriedly at their audience.

Everyone was looking at them, shocked. Tonks looked heartbroken. Sirius and Remus were worried, expecting at least some of their friends to be disgusted. "What? Did you think we'd hate you?" Ginny blurted. "Well don't you?" Sirius said, surprised. "Silly! We're happy if you're happy. Besides you two kinda make sense." Ginny replied. Remus and Sirius looked relieved, but turned to see Harry's reaction. His opinion was the most important to them. They had been afraid of telling him, after all who knows what kind of poison the Dursleys had filled his mind with.

Harry just looked disappointed. Sirius' heart dropped. Harry took a deep breath. "Damn, I'd been waiting for your fumbling explanations of your relationship. That would have been comedy gold." Remus and Sirius were gaping. "Wha-?" "Oh come on you guys. I know you two and you weren't exactly subtle." Harry laughed. "So you've known about us for ages, but decided to leave us squirm?" Remus huffed.

"Oh come on, I didn't think it would take you so long to gather up the courage to tell me. Plus, it was fun." Remus was muttering about "Him definitely being James' son." Lily grinned. "In our time they didn't tell anyone for another 2 years. They made this huge announcement to everyone. Let's just say they were severely disappointed when they realised everyone knew already."

This brought the attention back to the future-children. This reminded Harry of something. "Lily, Should I be worried about how excited you were when you were talking about Hugo?" Lily turned pink, which confirmed Harry's suspicions. "How about Sirius and Remus then?" Lily replied sheepishly.


	5. Chapter 5

"We'll talk about this later young lady." Harry told Lily sternly. It was an unusual sight. A sixteen-year-old boy reprimanding his thirteen-year-old daughter. "Yes Daddy. Seriously though, it's not as bad as Roxanne or Rose." moaned Lily. "Lily! You tattle-tale! Rosie and Roxie are gonna kill you if they find out you told." Sirius Junior cried.

"What about my future Daughter?" said Fred. Hermione looked curious as well. "She's in love with a Malfoy!" said James in disgust. "WHAT?" said everyone in the room. "Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Roxie's been drooling after him for years." "I think I'm gonna be sick." said Hermione and Fred in unison. "Oi, that's my best friend you're talking about!" whined Sirius Junior. "Now I'm gonna be sick too." Harry moaned, while Luna smiled serenely.

"Wait, who's Rose?" Ron questioned. "She's only your daughter Uncle Ron!" laughed Lily. "Someone actually married this idiot?" questioned George, while Ron looked like he had gone into shock. "Yeah, you've met his future wife already. He has three kids: Rose, Louis and Liberty." explained James. Everyone was laughing as Ron's mouth opened and closed repeatedly. "Three kids? Lil Bro's got game." laughed the twins.

"…..Louis…Liberty…French…met already…RON! You didn't!" Hermione cried, looking absolutely horrified. "What?" Ron said, scared of the look on Hermione's face. What stupid thing had he done now? "Their names are French Ron! How many French girls have we met?" Hermione shouted, annoyed at Ron's idiocy. "No! Fleur?" Ron said. That can't be right! Ginny was laughing so hard she was clutching her sides. Fred and George just looked like even the idea was impossible. Harry just looked impressed.

"Kids, put me out of my misery here. Who's my future wife?" Ron begged the Potter's. "Yes, Uncle Ron, Auntie Fleur is your future wife." snickered Sirius Junior. Ron actually fainted, while The Weasley's, Hermione and Harry just looked at the kids in shock.

"Um sorry, but what's so shocking about Ron marrying this Fleur girl?" Tonks asked. The others looked confused as well. "Fleur was the Beauxbatons champion in the Tri-wizard tournament. Tall, blond, French, gorgeous and a Veela. Not to mention three years older than Ron." Harry explained. The others understood now. "How the heck did Ron pull a Veela?" Sirius Senior asked. "Hey!" cried Ron, though he was finding it hard to believe too.

"After the war, Daddy, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were labelled as heroes. Daddy and Uncle Ron became Aurors and Aunt Hermione worked for the Ministry. They finished training early and became the best Aurors in the country. On a Death Eater raid, Uncle Ron found Auntie Fleur in the street about to be attacked. Ron saved her and put the monsters in prison. Auntie Fleur was very…grateful." James said.

Sirius Senior and others snickered at the word 'grateful.' "But I couldn't even talk to Fleur last time I saw her." Ron said. "Auntie Fleur says you had 'Grown up so much! You were so handsome and tall and intelligent.' You were one of the few men who had become immune to the Veela Charm. The war had changed you. You were more mature." said Lily. Ron grew redder and every compliment that had been supposedly been said by Fleur.

"Awwww Ronnie loves Fleur, Ronnie loves Fleur." cried all teenagers, even Luna and Hermione. "Shut up!" growled Ron. "But what was the thing Rose was going to get in trouble for?" Ron asked. "She's dating Teddy!" Sirius Junior replied. Everyone looked blank. "Teddy Lupin-Black!" Everyone turned to Sirius and Remus. "Our son?" Remus guessed, hopeful. "Yeah." said Lily. Sirius and Remus smiled softly at each other. "But what's so wrong with that?" asked Ron. "Rose is only fifteen! Teddy's eighteen!" Ron's face darkened. Ah, now he knew why he would be angry. "I'm not allowing my teenage daughter to date a grown man!" he said angrily.

Ron turned to Sirius and Remus. "I'm going to kill your son." he informed them calmly. Sirius and Remus exchanged frightened looks and gulped. Ron looked scary. They actually feared for their future son's life. Prepare yourself Teddy…..

**Fleur never dated Bill in this story. I feel like in fanfiction Ron always end up with Luna or Hermione, but they're already taken. There was no way I was going to pair him with Lavender *shudder* So I decided to go with Fleur. I kept the name Rose since I felt Ron probably came up with that name. He wouldn't mind Louis but he would draw the line at Dominique. Victoire in canon was born shortly after the war, which makes her name make sense (French for Victory).But if Ron was her father she would be born later, so I went for Liberty instead.**


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius and Remus exchanged frightened looks and gulped. Ron looked scary. They actually feared for their future son's life. Prepare yourself Teddy…..

"I think it's time that I find out who I marry kiddies, I can't stand the suspense!" cried George dramatically, taking the attention from Sirius and Remus, who looked at him gratefully. "Who is it? Its Angelina isn't it? Or do I have my own personal harem? I'm certainly handsome enough!" joked George, laughing over the sound of his mother scolding him.

The Potters shared a look. "You're not far off actually." revealed Lily. Everyone stopped laughing and snapped their heads in Lily's direction. George's mouth dropped open. "W-what was that?" George stammered. The Potters were thoroughly enjoying revealing all these apparently shocking declarations.

Sirius Jnr smirked. "You got yourself Angelina." George whooped and did what was obviously a very bad happy dance. After everyone finished their giggling and George was exhausted, Sirius spoke again. "Eh that's not all." Harry gave a loud sigh and turned to his son. "Lemme guess, something absolutely ridiculous and unbelievable also happened."

Those in earshot sniggered. "Yes actually." Lily sniffed, obviously unamused. James decided to take over before Lily got angry. "George got Angelina, but he also got another woman." They all looked to see George's reaction. While he still looked confused, he also looked like he might faint with happiness. "I have two wives?" Sirius nodded. Hermione was obviously shocked. "But that isn't legal!" cried Hermione. "It may not be in the muggle world dear but it is in the wizarding world." replied Mr Weasley.

"It's very rare though, most triad relationships don't last long enough to consider marriage." continued Remus. "Who's my other wife?" asked George, the words sounding odd the moment they left his mouth. James looked around nervously. "Um, it's Auntie Tonks." He then quickly dropped his head as if scared of the reaction.

George let out a laugh of joy. They all looked surprised at his reaction. "What? Tonks is a super-hot older woman with a wicked sense of humour and a great personality." George exclaimed. Tonks blushed and every guy in the room wolf-whistled when they saw Tonks look over George from head to toe as if she had never seen him before, then nodded slightly as if to say 'not bad'.

"Wait, is it a fully, er- three way relationship then?" George questioned. The Potters looked confused. "I mean, are Angelina and Tonks in love too or do they….share me?" George asked, looking uncomfortable. "Oh! No, Auntie Tonks and Auntie Angelina love each other too, though it took a while for them to realise it."

"I sense a story coming on" grinned Fred. Sirius took a deep breath and started. "Well after the war, Fred and Hermione got together, leaving Angelina very upset. George comforted her and they ended up together, it wasn't long before they were engaged." Soon after this, Tonks decided she didn't want to be an auror anymore. She had enough of the fighting and deaths after the war. So she took an assistants job at the twins' jokeshop. She and George got very close, and they fell in love. George still loved Angelina though, and would never cheat on her. He broke the engagement and stopped talking to Tonks, which just made all three of them miserable. When Angelina and Tonks realised what was going on, they talked it through and decided they loved him enough to share him with another woman. So they did stay together and within four years Angelina and Tonks were in love too."

By the end of the story, everyone was smiling with tears in their eyes and George had ended up on an armchair with a smiling Tonks on his lap.


End file.
